


This strange thoughts

by LeaGarland



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Short, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaGarland/pseuds/LeaGarland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is thinking a lot since he met his fluffy partner.<br/>(Peters' Viewpoint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This strange thoughts

Where to start?  
It's pretty hard to pick one moment out of all these strange things that happened to me lately.  
When I first saw the little, fluffy rodent, that knocked me out with like a thousand volt, I thought it was a bad joke.  
I think you can figure out by yourself, that to be robbed by a green chick and hunted by a rat and it's overbred houseplant, was the very last thing I had expected on a day like that.  
But what really brought my mood at the low point, was the fact that these morons from Nova Corp only catched me because of these circus clowns.  
I knew from the beginning that everyone of them had a good reason. You know, everybody has a (more or less) good reason to do what he is doing.  
And it didn't ever matter to me. Only this time there was a gentle hint of curiosity.  
It was when my body was covered in that orange liquid, and I had actually better to think of then these guys.  
But there were this five digits that wouldn’t go out of my head.  
89P13  
And god, I was so pissed of everything. There was anger in me and power I wasn't able to use in this shitty situation.  
When I was busy with my own problems, sitting on a cold iron bench, I saw the raccoon walking in.  
I realized his back was covered by scars and iron parts which didn't belong into the body of a living beeing.  
Before I could even think of saying something, I looked up into his face.  
It didn't look like the head of a raccoon. Somehow he looked mature and adult, more then a simple animal could ever be.  
And, he looked sad. No wait. Not sad. He looked as if there had never been something good for him in his whole life.  
Suddenly I felt something, which I first thought was a kind of compassion. But it was stronger and deeper.  
That was the first moment that I realized this strange feelings, which I feel every time when he is around  
and nobody talks.  
I’m always trying to cover all this. With wisecracks, stupid jokes or with commands.  
I really enjoy the time that I spent listening to my music. You know, when everything else is silent and there is only rhythm and your thoughts.  
But unfortunately I have to admit, that nearly all my thoughts are spinning around Rocket.  
And I can't quit.  
I want to know everything about him. I want to know the story of his past, every single detail.  
I want to know what he likes, because when you follow his steps closely, you find a lot of things he has to smirk over. I want to know how he feels. How he felt then.  
I want to help him. I want to hold him when he's sad. I want to be proud when he stays funny, even when his inside is nearly falling apart.  
I want to be the one who puts him back together when he finally can't stand it anymore.  
But I would never let that happen. And it couldn't even happen, because he is strong.  
He is stronger then all of us and that is the best thing about him.  
No matter how shitty the situation is, how superior the enemy, or how incredible the escape, I know that he would never leave us. He would never leave me.  
Because he's brave and he is strong.  
Ya see, that's the problem: I can't put it into words. How could I ever put all about him into simple, stupid words.  
I'm not the poetic kind but I think I catched it rather good.  
When you think so much about one single person, you can't just stop it.  
And why should I?  
Because it's wrong?  
Who can tell me one thing in the universe, that is completely right.  
Because it's pervert?  
I don't think you know me good enough, do ya?  
But I thought about one thing I'm a bit afraid of.  
Maybe it's not real.  
But who cares?  
Better I tried everything and then realize I was wrong, then hiding my thoughts and never find it out in my whole life.

Rocket, I think I like you and I would like to find out how much.  
Don't panic! Gosh, you really think I never did this before, don’t you.  
That's not what I'm going to say.  
But It's exactly  
what I'm thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short thing right after I watched the movie first time.  
> Because it was written and made up in english I couldn't uploade it on my usual FF site. (because only german storys are allowed)  
> And it took me a time to find this page and then signing in and stuff.  
> But I just had to post this.  
> Even if it's very short, I like it somehow ^-^


End file.
